<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Night by csaliecn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101816">At Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn'>csaliecn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“宝贝吃草莓吗…”<br/>刚洗完澡只穿着短裤裸着上半身的带着眼镜的林在范站在厨房门口问你.<br/>却在只看见你穿着性感的黑色蕾丝内衣坐在沙发上之后忍不住直勾勾的盯着你看.<br/>你点了点头直接站了起身往林在范那边走，林在范两三步走过来直接把你横抱起来.<br/>“又不穿拖鞋”<br/>你搂着他的脖子讨好的笑着吻了过去.<br/>林在范把你放到料理台上之后从冰箱里拿出从超市里买回来的草莓，洗草莓的时候你就像粘人的猫咪一样时不时摸摸他时不时故意把腿伸过去蹭蹭他，时不时用手沾了一点水弹到他脸上.<br/>“你够了哦”<br/>林在范趁你不注意突然把水龙头关掉，站到你腿间用着还湿漉漉的手一把搂住你的腰，看你笑着小声的叫了一声之后直接凑到他怀里想要躲开.<br/>却被他抱的紧紧的吻住.<br/>温温柔柔缠缠绵绵的吻着.<br/>你盯着他的眼睛看，将他的眼镜取了下来然后自己戴上.<br/>往后靠了靠把腿收了起来整个人缩在料理台上坐着咬着指尖看他.<br/>摆明了就是在勾引他.<br/>看着林在范要凑过来你却又笑着将脚踩在他胸口上抵着不让他过来.<br/>啊…真是吊人胃口…<br/>林在范直接握着你的脚踝让你把腿架在他肩上之后压着你的腿往前凑.<br/>“嗯好香”<br/>林在范将鼻尖凑到你颈侧轻轻舔吻，微微用力扯了扯你的头发让你把脖子露出来.<br/>“我们现在这个姿势不会太色情了吗”<br/>你用食指慢慢从他鼻梁滑落到鼻尖.<br/>林在范歪了歪头看着你.<br/>“更色情的事情又不是没有做过”<br/>吻一个一个的落在了你的颈侧锁骨胸口上，酥酥麻麻的.<br/>你期待着林在范的下一步，却没想到他点到为止的结束了.<br/>林在范把草莓又过了过水，拿起一颗放进嘴里后满意的点了点头.<br/>你抬起脚架在他腰身两侧用了点力把他拉过来.<br/>“喂我”<br/>你扬起头看着他.<br/>林在范拿起草莓递到你面前在你张嘴之后他又拿开.<br/>你往他面前凑了凑.<br/>拉着他的裤头让他再过来一点.<br/>“啊~”<br/>林在范低头看你却不经意间更近距离的看到你蕾丝内衣下裸露出来的皮肤.<br/>喉咙忍不住发紧.<br/>林在范将草莓含进嘴里然后按住你的后颈跟你吻到了一起.<br/>两人的吻让草莓变得软烂，汁水流了出来蔓延着淡淡的草莓香甜.<br/>林在范的双手撑在你身侧，你舒服的往后靠在墙上双手捧着他的脸双腿缠着他的腰.<br/>“所以”<br/>“为什么今天故意穿成这样勾引我”<br/>林在范用手指轻轻勾起蕾丝内裤的边边又松手让它弹回去发出了轻轻“啪”的一声.<br/>“我还以为你都不喜欢呢一点反应都没有”<br/>林在范看你歪着头咬着下唇看他，掐着你的腰把你往他那边拉吓得你赶紧用腿夹住他的腰保持平衡.<br/>“不是你买的吗”<br/>“我没想到你会这么自觉穿啊”<br/>你笑着看着他然后将头发撩到后面露出好看的脖子跟胸口一大片肌肤.<br/>伸出手捧着他的脸用拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇.<br/>“还满意吗林在范大人”<br/>“我得看看”<br/>林在范挑了挑眉.<br/>“才知道满不满意”<br/>林在范拉过你捧着他脸的手，搂着你的腰一把把你抱起来往房间里走.<br/>“还有什么好看的”<br/>你低下头将手指插入林在范发丝间轻轻揉弄，任由他托抱着你走进房间.<br/>林在范微微挑起了嘴角.</p><p>林在范把你扔到床上看你笑着咬着拇指看他.<br/>“在范…”<br/>你忍不住轻轻的叫了他一声，抬起腿在他腰侧蹭了蹭.<br/>林在范笑着凑过来撑在你身上.<br/>“怎么了”<br/>“一看到我就连腿都合不上了吗”<br/>你抬起手试图去搂他却被他躲开.<br/>“想要了吗”<br/>将吻从你的胸口上一路往下落到你身体上，更是坏了心眼的不停吻着你的小腹.<br/>林在范看你咬着下唇把肩带拉下来，主动地把剩下的衣物都脱掉，又拉着林在范的裤头把手探进去套弄.<br/>你看林在范挑了挑眉俯下身把嘴凑到你耳边，呼吸变的粗重.<br/>“舒服吗”<br/>有技巧的套弄抚摸让林在范忍不住有点享受的眯起了眼睛.<br/>“宝贝含一下的话更舒服”<br/>听林在范说着露骨的话，你笑着歪头看着他说出了更直接的话.<br/>“直接进来干我啊”<br/>林在范握着你的脚腕把你的叫掰开架在肩膀上，柔软的舌尖细细舔弄着你的下身.<br/>舌头灵活的刺激着你，小腹快速的上下起伏. 你的脸颊泛起了红晕，呼吸微微有些急促.<br/>呻吟止不住的从唇齿间溢出.<br/>林在范拿过保险套递到你嘴边，你歪了歪头将包装咬开然后被他拉着手要你帮他套上.<br/>“小家伙看着我”<br/>你微微睁开眼对上林在范的眼睛，看他挑起嘴角邪气的笑了起来.<br/>“看我怎么占有你”<br/>下身一点一点的被填满，动作慢慢的变快起来，你紧紧抓着被单随着林在范的动作呻吟.<br/>房间里充满着身体间碰撞的声音.<br/>“宝贝你好湿”<br/>林在范故意凑到你耳边说话，温热的气息喷洒在你的耳廓让你变得更加敏感.<br/>“再深一点”<br/>林在范看你微微皱着眉头用腿圈紧他的腰身. 你抬起手抓林在范的手臂感受着他一次比一次顶的用力顶的深.<br/>快感持续的涌上大脑，脚趾忍不住地蜷缩起来.<br/>“在范在范…”<br/>你不受控制的叫着他的名字.<br/>林在范进出的动作而发出羞人的水声，他的手不停揉捏着你的胸部给予你刺激，直到你的手搭在他肩膀的，脚背绷直臀部因为高潮而不受控制的颤抖.<br/>林在范退了出来扶着你的腰把你翻了个身.<br/>你趴在被子上感受着他温柔的将亲吻落在你背上.<br/>你拉过林在范的手跟他十指相扣起来，感觉到他用另一只手抓着你的大腿让把腿张开.<br/>随后林在范又一点点的顶了进来.<br/>你微微抬起臀部贴合着他，一下又一下顶在你的敏感点上.<br/>林在范看着你的腰拉着你的手臂把你拉起来抱在怀里.<br/>随着林在范不停用力的顶撞，你只能抓着他的手臂或者反手揽着他的腰保持平衡.<br/>他轻轻的咬着你的肩胛骨，你随着他的动作晃动，最后坚持不住了便趴下来抓着床单，任由林在范扶着你的腰顶撞.<br/>一下又一下退出又全部顶入.<br/>看着你的身体微微颤抖着，林在范俯下身抱着你让彼此的身体更贴近埋入的更深.<br/>动作变的越来越快，林在范的粗喘清晰的传入你的耳朵里.<br/>“宝贝我快要到了“<br/>你带着哭腔的呻吟感受着林在范不停的发力一次又一次插入最后射了出来.<br/>林在范退出来之后把东西扔到垃圾桶里又立刻把你抱到怀里，看你微微喘着气他疼爱的吻着你的脸颊，手不安分的揉捏着你的胸部.<br/>你转过头去摸着他的脸跟他吻到了一起.<br/>“小家伙以后多点勾引我好不好嗯？”<br/>“我好喜欢”<br/>你笑着转过身让他抱你.<br/>“不勾引你你也喜欢啊”<br/>你蹭了蹭林在范的鼻尖然后看他笑了出声.<br/>“小家伙怎么样我都爱”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>